A Weekend Contract
by StarAngel148
Summary: After yet another failed marriage, and thanks to a chance encounter, Lex decides to go for what he really wants. He wants Chloe Sullivan, in his bed, for one weekend. And in exchange for that weekend, Lex will give her something she really wants. Chlex.


Title: A Weekend Contract

Author: Starangel148 or Melissa

Rating: M, though it won't start until chapter three

Summary: After yet another failed marriage, and thanks to a chance encounter, Lex decides to go for what he really wants. He wants Chloe Sullivan, in his bed, for one weekend. And in exchange for that weekend, Lex will give something Chloe really wants, but is having trouble achieving- a brighter future.

Timetable: Not set in a particular season and doesn't refer to any Smallville storylines. The only things you need to know are: Chloe doesn't hate Lex. Lex isn't the devil, though he has his evil tendencies. Lana and Lex never dated. Lionel is dead.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own no characters and receive no money for the following. I wrote because I wanted to.

A/N - This was just an idea that popped into my head. It won't be as long as my other story (Seconds... And Firsts), only about ten or less parts. For those of you who also read SAF, i've already written about 1 1/2 chapter ahead of what I've posted. This chapter contains the f-word.

Anyway, hope you like it!

_**A Weekend Contract **_

_**Part 1**_

_**Wednesday**_

Azure Luthor was committing one of her famous temper tantrum and, despite the fact that he had a full schedule for the entire day, that was why Lex was headed home to find out what was the latest snit that his spoiled wife scarring the staff. The staff had called him, concerned and obviously shocked, and explained how his wife had from one second to the next- without any provocation- taking to trashing the house and screaming at the top of her lungs.

He'd tried to get all the details out of the poor frighten maid, but she was nervous and had offered no more than vague descriptions.

His wife had entered into the library to pick out a book- why he didn't know, the poor girl couldn't read- and come out of the room in a huff and in the midst of a full blown hissy fit. She'd begun knocked over things are she passed, crying and screaming as if in physical pain. Those brave enough to try and approach her had gotten their eardrums busted and the first thing she could get her hands off thrown at their heads.

Lex massaged his temple and mentally began to braise himself for whatever the latest crisis was that was tormenting his wife and therefore disrupting his hectic work day.

Knowing her, it was more than likely that it was something incredibly trivial- like her favorite hairstylist could squeeze her in or La Mer had discontinued her favorite shade of lipstick.

He silently asked himself why he keep marry such twits. You would think he would learn his lesson the first ten times and change his preferences for shot number eleven, but alas he hadn't.

Sure, they were physically attractive arm candy and transcendent in the sack, but he was turning thirty in a couple of months and he was beyond ready to focus on the important things in life: a loving wife who adore him for his soul and not his money, beautifully behaved children who excelled in everything they attempted, and an unshakeable Luthorcorp presence in the domestic and international market.

Oh well, Lex thought, one out of three was too bad.

Now if he could only solve his problem was Azure- preferably by granting her a nice divorce settlement- and continue on his path toward achieving happiness.

When he crossed the entrance of the penthouse, he could immediately tell what had the servants so frightened. Azure was howling like a banshee and attempting to improve her aim by throwing items out of their bedroom.

He really didn't need this today. Lex rolled his neck, heard the bones crack, and advanced into the warzone.

He'd only crossed the threshold of his bedroom when a picture frame went soaring towards his head. Lex managed to duck it in time and avoid losing an eye.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" He yelled over all the noise his wife was creating. Luthors didn't yell- it was one of Lionel's cardinal rules, but Lex figured his father would consider this situation an exception.

Azure's response was to increase her pitch two decimal levels and attempt to render him sterile by throwing a fire poker at his manhood.

Lex was already in a foul mood- her screeching was grating on his last nerve- and charged forward before she could procure something else to try and throw at him. He caught her by the waist and pinned her to the wall rather roughly. Had he not been so annoyed with her, he would have lessened his grip and apologized for throttling her into the wall. Instead, he tightened his hold on her when she attempted to claw at him. But thankfully, him having jarred her had effectively stopped her screaming.

"What the fuck Azure? Did you receive an extra dose of crazy in your yogurt this morning for breakfast?"

"You're evil Lex Luthor."

Lex rolled his eyes. If she was trying to hurt his feeling, she was doing a poor job at it. He'd heard worst from far more intelligent people. Besides, what on earth could she possibly be mad at him for? They'd only been married a couple of months- the ink was barely dry on the marriage license. He hadn't forgotten her birthday- that was in March, though the exact day escaped him- and he normally didn't start cheating on his wives until a year of marriage. Sooner if they became boring sooner than expected or if he sensed that their marriage was about to tank anyway.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" She spit out. "How dare you cheat on me? We've only been married three months!"

Now Lex was truly confused. He had not cheated on her yet, so what was she referring to?

"You're going to have to help me out here Azure, where did you get the idea I was cheating on you?"

His wife struggled more forcefully to escape his grasp and her eyes blazed at him.

"I found her picture tucked away in your desk Lex. And the love letter you've written her, but have yet to send. You bastard!" She attempted to pull her hands free so she could beat on his chest, but Lex's grip held steady.

Lex quickly scanned his brain to make sense of what Azure was saying. He searched until, like a brick wall, he slammed right into it.

His wife, through her snooping, had found Chloe's picture- old and faded- and the love letter he'd once attempted to write and send to her, but had never actually gotten around to sending her.

"Look, honey…" He started to try and explain the situation, but his wife would have none of it.

"I don't care Lex! I want a divorce. I can't believe you were married to me- ME! One of the most beautiful woman in the world- and were thinking about some insignificant, plain jane bitch."

Lex glared at her.

"Her name is Chloe. She is a naturally gorgeous, vivacious woman who is incredibly resilient and indescribably smart. Unlike you, who has the intelligence of a retarded Golden Retriever."

Azure's mouth dropped open. Lex stepped away, letting her go and she was so stunned she didn't move an inch.

Lex cleared his throat.

"If you were serious- and even if you weren't- my lawyer will contact you tomorrow with the divorce papers."

That seemed to snap Azure back into action. She launched herself at him, but Lex effortlessly dodged her. She ended up on her hands and knees on the carpeted floor, glaring up at him.

"I hate you Lex Luthor."

He resisted the urge to do something undignified, like roll his eyes or flip her the bird.

"You and the rest of the world honey."

He swiveled on his heels and headed out of the room. He could hear Azure get up and charge after him as he headed out the penthouse. One of his bodyguards caught her when she tried to launch herself at him and pummel him to death.

He got back into the elevator and punched in the button for the garage. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the number for the head of his security team.

"Make sure my soon-to-be ex-wife doesn't hurt any of the staff, allow her to pack her things, and drop her off wherever she wants. If she's there when I arrive home later today, you're fired."

He slapped the phone shut and tucked it back into his jacket pocket.

Figures today, of all days, would be when Azure found that long hidden picture of Chloe amongst his things.

He was having a very bad, no-good, rotten day.

**Thursday**

Chloe was having a very bad, no-good, rotten day.

Her boyfriend of seven months, John Wiley, a fellow junior writer at The Daily Planet, had dumped her right before lunch and hooked up ten minutes later with Linda James, a junior account executive at the Planet. From the gossip Chloe had heard floating around about Linda, most of the men- married or not- and a decent amount of woman at the DP had had their turn at reviewing Linda's "business pitch."

After being so thoroughly humiliated by her scumbag of an ex-boyfriend- who she'd thankfully only slept with twice- Perry White, the DP editor, had dropped some long and tedious research assignment on her desk. He was probably still pissed at her for spilled her mug of coffee all over his suit last week.

Her punishment had been so difficult and grueling that Chloe had ended up skipping out on lunch, and now it was quitting time, she was starving, broke and it seemed that the sky had opened up and was pouring down every ounce of water in Metropolis over her head.

She'd forgotten her umbrella at John's apartment, - which probably meant she should buy a new since there was a very small chance he'd actually return it- her car was in the shop until next Tuesday and every cab that passed by was either occupied or ignoring her.

Her hair was plastered to her face in thick clumps, her expensive silk shirt was clinging to her body- and most likely ruined- and her incredibly cute and expensive heels where pinching her toes as she tried to scramble for cover.

She was having a sucky day.

She once again tried to flag down another passing cab and when it just kept going, Chloe stomped her feet and flipped him the bird.

She was still screaming obscenities at the cab when she heard a car pull up to the curb beside her. Her eyes flicked over at the sound of a window being lowered and her name being called.

Squinting to see through the rain, Chloe let a smile light up her face when she notice who it was.

"Hey Lex," She said over the sound the rain was making as it beat against the car. "What's up?"

Lex let shot her a genuine smile and opened the door to the limo.

"Get in."

Chloe contemplated it for a second.

She hadn't talked to Lex in almost two years, and she rarely saw him, save for the few times she was forced into covering a Luthorcorp press conference. The last time they'd had an actual conversation was three years ago at Lionel's funeral and they'd exchanged a couple of sentence at a charity function twenty months ago.

All in all, Chloe wasn't sure if she should accept the ride from Lex on the simple principle that it made her feel like she was using him.

On the other hand, she was not enjoying the chill that was running down her spine from being soaked to the bone or the sensation of appearing like a drowned rat while she desperately tried to flag down a cab.

Seeing her hesitate, Lex actually stuck his hand out the car and shot her the closest thing to a puppy-dog look that would ever grace face.

"Come one Chloe. You're cold and most likely exhausted from a satisfying day at The Daily Planet. Get in. This way you won't have to spend another twenty minutes trying to get a cab."

Chloe bit a corner of her lip before scurrying forward and jumping into the limo. She shut the door as quickly as possible and flashed Lex a grateful look.

"Thanks Lex."

He nodded his welcome and informed the driver to get back on the road.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

She rattled off the address to him and waited as he relayed the information to the driver before pushing a button to return the partition dividing them from the driver.

They were silent for a moment and Chloe wondered what they were supposed to talk about. They'd never really been friends- Lex had always been to closer to Clark and Lana then her- and despite having spent countless hours near him in the past, Chloe was sudden very aware of how attractive Lex.

They had been this physically close before, back when Chloe was still underage and Lex had only seen her as an entertaining diversion from small town life. And then there was that one incident back when she had been a freshman at MetU and she'd crashed a Luthorcorp charity event.

Lex, recently separated from wife number three whom he'd caught sleeping with the manor butler, had arrived to the event roaring drunk and proceeded to try and turn the posh event into a ragging kegger. Lionel had had his men discreetly toss Lex out on his ass and Chloe had found him in one of the hotel hallways having a conversation with a potted plant.

He'd immediately recognized her approaching and waved her over then proceeded to try to talk her ear off. They'd ended up discussing everything- Chloe intelligently, Lex sometimes not so intelligently- before Lex had grabbed her face and planted a big, juicy kiss on her lips and then promptly passed out.

Chloe had roped a few hotel security guys to take Lex to a room and inform Lionel. She'd been stunned by Lex's action, but chalked it up to him being drunk and lonely. Sure enough, the next day she received a lovely bouquet of roses and an eloquently written letter of apology from one Lex Luthor.

She'd known Lex was attractive then- even had developed a small crush on him for a little while, but she knew Lex was way out of her league. And now as she sat by him, basking in the heat radiating off his body, she suddenly wished she was taller, leggier and a brunette.

"So… you moved on to wife number twelve yet?" As soon as the words left her mouth Chloe wanted to kick herself. Could she be any nosier? "Lex, I am so sorry. I can't believe I said something so insensitive."

"It's okay Chloe." He looked like he truly meant it. He wasn't staring at her hard or turning away from her. In fact, he actually had a smirk building on his face. "With my track record it's understandable that you be curious as to the goings-on in my personal life."

Chloe actually looked ashamed and bit her bottom lip again. "I'm sorry. Not only because I was prying, but also because of the divorce announcement."

Lex nodded and wiped his palms on his trousers.

"Yes, Azure wasted no time in running to the tabloids and painting me out as a monster and herself as a victim. I really need to stop getting married."

"Azure? Really, her name was Azure?" Chloe let a little giggle escape past her lips and then snapped her hands over her mouth. Lex looked amused by her reaction.

"Yes, Azure. Her mother was… inebriated when she named her."

Chloe let another giggle escape past her hands.

"Now that I think about it…" Lex ran a hand from his forehead to the back of his neck. "Most of my wives have had unusual names. Azure, Poppy, Heaven, Houston, Dallas- I could go on."

"The last three sound like you made them up."

Lex made an x over his heart. "Heaven Marie Jameson, Houston Amber Callifield and Dallas Elizabeth Worthington."

This time Chloe couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up and once she let it out Lex joined in. They only stopped when through the intercom the driver informed them that they had arrived at Chloe's apartment.

Chloe reached over and gingerly placed her hand on Lex's leg.

"Anyway, despite all your romantic disappointments Lex, I don't you should give up. There's someone out there for you. You just need to stop thinking with little Alexander and start thing with your brain."

Lex placed his hand over hers and gave her a smile. "Thanks Chloe."

She picked her purse off the floor and started to step out, but turned back to Lex at the last second.

"From now on Lex, if you want something- truly want something- go for it. Set your sights on something and don't stop until you get it."

She didn't wait for a response, just shut the door and ran for the building's entrance.

**Late Thursday night**

Lex had spent the last few hours reflecting on Chloe's final words to him. She had told him to set his sights on a desirable target and be relentless until it caved to his whim. He knew she was telling him to get back on the horse and set his sights on someone new. Find someone worthy of hid attention and affection, stop basing his dating decisions on hair color and other physical attributes. He was going to heed her advice and do just that.

And he had the perfect candidate in mind.


End file.
